


CreativityTheEmotion Recounts

by CreativityTheEmotion (ASBusinessMagnet)



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASBusinessMagnet/pseuds/CreativityTheEmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, if I must, in my Headquarters, ten people work (including me). These make up two distinct teams, meaning that there is at least four times the fun in interacting with everyone, and plenty of stories to tell. Here is a collection of some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inside Out Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"If you talk to a man in a language he understands, that goes to his head. If you talk to him in his language, that goes to his heart." - Nelson Mandela, who, in this universe, died in 2013_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_[CreativityTheEmotion - 2015 12 22]_** Alright, going to make a bit of an executive decision: this story now comes first. It just feels better for me to establish how we act in an ordinary 2015 situation first, rather than go seven years ago to a time when we didn't even have an Internet identity. The other story is going to be moved to second place, and updated so that it has the 2015 feel as well.

* * *

_Meet the Team  
_

As you know from the summary of this story, there are two distinct teams of us, here in Headquarters. Since our host actually grew up in Lithuania and learned English half-in-school, half-online, one team only speaks Lithuanian, while the other only speaks English, but we both understand each other. Also, their names are not what you think they are.

It wasn't always that way, though. That is actually a thing since late 2008 or early 2009. I also wondered what the hell is going on when I appeared in my designated host and it turned out that not only there was a full team of emotions, but they had been at this for twelve years, but eventually, we all got used to it, up until I watched Inside Out and learned that it's not actually normal for other Mind Worlds (everything down below in this particular story).

Without further ado:

I should be Joy, but I actually am CreativityTheEmotion, or simply Creativity. The other Joy is Laimė (that's LIE-may).

I've been calling my team's Sadness "Writer's Block", though she objects, but the fact is that I just cannot write while she is around. The other Sadness is Nelaimė (ne-LIE-may).

My team's Fear is called Logic, mainly due to how he claims to be rational and stuff. The other Fear is Baimė (BUY-may).

My team's Disgust is called Coolness, and has taken a liking to her sunglasses. The other Disgust is Bjaurastis (be-ow-rus-TIS).

Finally, my team's Anger, and the one who's been fixing all my typos so I don't sound like a trollfic writer, is Irritation, and the other Anger is Pyktis (PEEK-tis).

* * *

Since you now roughly know who we are:

_Mind World Structure - Part I: Headquarters_

Our own Mission Control is on one of the upper floors of this building that looks like Vilnius (WILL-news) TV Tower, and is where the café I've never been to would be. That means that the entire floor can rotate, and that is good; even though the windows are wide and we have a 360° view, part of that view is consistently blocked by the screen that shows what our host is seeing. And we kind of need a 360° view, since the Personality Islands surround us 360°. Not only are there thirty-seven of them, some of them get pretty expansive. Like MarissaTheWriter Island.

So, Café Mission Control has this:

* The Screen  
* The Console; only about a third of its area is taken up by the piano that I ordered to be installed, while the rest is the buttons everyone else is used to (even though everyone else now knows how to get some one hundred memories using the piano)  
* Five office chairs to sit in while controlling the Console  
* The Back Seat  
* The Conference Table, where we sit at when our host is asleep and we want to discuss stuff.  
* Oh, and almost forgot: the shelf where the ideas are stored by everyone else, until I haul a designated box from my room and put in all the ideas that I need while writing a particular story (and believe me, one story like this requires a lot of ideas).

That's it. We kind of need our workplace to be clean, which is why everything else is in different floors. There is a ladder in the center (as well as an elevator, if you don't just feel up to climbing), which leads to one lower floor and many upper floors. Oh, and that lever to rotate everything is on that ladder. Moving on:

The lower floor hosts the Core Memories, and is composed in this funny way where there is one in the center, and six groups circle it, and each _group_ is a circle with six memories. It looks just as I want it, and it powers the Personality Islands just fine.

The first upper floor is Short-Term Memory, which I had moved away from Café Mission Control so that it wouldn't break the 360° view, so if you want a memory from there, you just use the console, just as with the long-term memories. (Though, commands to access anything in Short-Term are shorter, _obviously_.)

Then, there are two floors that are our dormitories. Imagine a pie chart with five equal-sized sections, except there is a circle in the center. That is our floorplan. On the lower floor, the other team lives, and my team is directly above them. Though, I ordered it set up in such a way so I would not sleep right above the other Joy. That would be awful.

Then, the bulging part of the tower ends, and fresh air enters your lungs as you go to the Observation Deck, where there is an actual 360° view that is not obstructed by some stupid screen. I like to go out there sometimes, just to catch inspiration so I would always be full of some.

Finally, there is the antenna that you cannot climb. This is a television tower, you know, and sometimes I just like to transmit the goings-on in Headquarters to everyone in Mind World.

* * *

With those two non-stories establishing what it's like to command/be our host, it's time for this particular story's context.

**_"Inside Out Island" - September 5, 2015_ **

I had kept seeing this movie, Inside Out, mentioned on Tumblr, and thought it would be a great idea to watch it, since it's about a team of emotions that is hopefully closer to my team than the other. Unfortunately, that's just not how it works in Lithuania. First, the other Disgust had to correct me and insist that the movie is actually called "Išvirkščias pasaulis" (ISH-virk-sh-ch-us pu-SOW-lis). Then, we would have to go to the cinema ourselves... somehow. Luckily, one of the so-called "parents" of our host brought us there.

And finally, as the one big "fuck you all", the movie was dubbed in Lithuanian, which meant that the other team was sitting by the console having all sorts of reactions to the movie, while I and my team were just there, on the couch that I call "the Back Seat", being useless. Most of the time, as our host hangs out in the Internet, that place is occupied by the other team, but now, we were there, having no say on how our host liked the movie, and I'm pretty sure that the other five, like, didn't care at all, because they knew I dragged them in, and they were completely right.

But then, the movie ended, and now I can switch to narration.

* * *

_"O be to, Railei jau dvylika. Kas dar gali nutikt?"_ [After all, Riley is twelve now. What could happen?] This parody of me said on the cinema, before the screen shut off and the lights on the cinema turned on. Deeply sighing, I ran up to the console to push some buttons (which, by my design, actually looked like piano keys) and get us away from the movie as fast as we could, so I could actually begin processing it.

Now, I hear you saying something about there being a credits scene. And yes, I actually considered staying in there and watching it, but then Coolness took control, saying that we will look awkward if we just stay there, so we went.

And with that, something else came to us. The brightness and sphericity of it were unmistakeable; that was a Core Memory to create an Inside Out Island, which, by default, had become my new favorite place, even before it was created.

"In honor of Inside Out Island, the thirty-seventh of our host's Personality Islands." I briefly said, as I watched how quickly the others from my team wanted some control as well, even though the other team wouldn't just give it up right now.

"Visos salos tau trisdešimt septintos." [Every island is thirty-seventh to you.] The other Disgust even spat back at me, as our host got out of the hall, but not out of the building; the other Fear had pointed out that we still needed to go to the bathroom, and even made our host ask whoever was in there where it is.

Since that would take forever in its own right, I just watched the Core Memory roll to the lower floor and enter its designated place, per the structure of our Headquarters and Mind World described above. For a while, I followed it with my eyes (which required me going to the lower floor). Then, the ray emanated from it, making me run back up to see where it would end up. As I predicted, it went with the group of Islands that I call "Fictional Worlds Islands", which is all about the fandoms I'm in.

Then, it bloomed. I could see the parody of Headquarters that I just saw in the movie, as well as statues of the five emotions that are so unlike either of our teams and some (fake) Memory Orbs for decoration. Unfortunately, the island was pretty small and I still couldn't make stuff out, which meant that it was time for me to go on the Train of Thought to actually visit Inside Out Island. Thus, I briefly got back into our host's affairs.

The other Fear had already done a good job of calling our mother so that she would pick us up, and therefore it was just a waiting game. Unfortunately, a simple waiting game would be boring, so I suggested: "Go chase the kids. Act like the target audience. And you know that the target audience is the main character's age."

"O gali Krieitiviti kada nors užsičiaupti?" [Hey, can Creativity shut up for once?] The other Anger asked.

"Ne." [No.] The other Disgust answered, and I looked away and began climbing up. There was just no use convincing anyone here to give control to me so that I could write stuff, and besides, the ideas were still in the Idea Fields and/or being transmitted to Headquarters, Elon Musk's hyperloop style. Therefore, there was literally nothing else I could do but go on my trip.

And it seemed that Headquarters, as an organic being, knew what I wanted. Once I got to the Observation Deck, there was already a Train of Thought waiting for me to sit in and get on the trip. It even had a fancy office chair inside. They just knew I love office chairs and spinning in them.

I thus sat inside, closed the wagon and allowed the train to take off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the fake Headquarters, described using a fake narrative style...

Riley's emotions were in the end of a hockey game. In the end, the competing team was no match for the Fog Horns, and Riley herself had contributed a lot to the game, so by the end of it, Joy already cheered about winning.

She thus allowed the final siren to blow and for Riley to leave the hockey rink before saying:

"After all, Riley is twelve now. What could happen?"

Joy, though, had not said this without knowing that Fear would begin listing the possibilities. "Well, what about school? We also need time to study."

"And Jordan. Did you see his look when we bumped into him?" Disgust added.

"And the dinner. It'd better be great tonight!" Even Anger had his own two cents to add.

Sadness, though, remained silent. She knew that at least for this particular scene, she wasn't needed, and instead decided to check out a lever she had been seeing for the first time while she was here. It must have been added by the Mind Workers just now.

It stood there, by the window offering the view of Riley's Personality Islands. They already had checked out the view just before the hockey game, and therefore Sadness didn't look; she just pulled the lever and saw what would happen.

Suddenly, all Riley's Personality Islands disappeared as if they were just a picture on window blinds, and instead, there was a giant structure right in front of the window, which looked like a statue of a two-faced woman, with a gemstone on her forehead.

Mortified, Sadness just stood there. Joy had been exchanging words with Riley's parents, being happy about how the game turned out, before making Riley say that she should better get home, and glancing back.

Needless to say, Joy was as shocked by the new view as Sadness was. She loudly gasped, making Anger, Fear and Disgust look as well. Joy ran up to the lever and pulled it back, making the two-faced giant woman disappear and Riley's Personality Islands reappear.

"Whatever that was, it had no significance to us and we should just get back to our lives." Joy declared.

That was when I busted in, breaking this narrative that I had been forced into long enough.

From the perspective of Riley's emotions, or, as they will be known in my version of this story, the team that is nothing like anyone working with our host, I looked like Joy, but had a longer dress and longer hair. I'm not quite sure how to explain the hairstyle, other than to say I stole it from a Home- _Look, my face is right there, on the cover picture of this story. In case you still think you don't know me that well enough, you're wrong._

I also had thought it was a good idea to drink something that tastes like blueberry juice, but which I think is alcoholic, during the train ride. (It's not my fault. They just had it there. I still had the glass, even. Complete with a drinking straw, and an added unbreakability stat.)

So, anyway, I walked in and immediately tripped over their door, collapsing on their floor. I gathered myself and began walking by the magic window, only to trip on the lever that had always been a part of Inside Out Island, pulling it with my leg and revealing that, just as I had seen on the train ride, they were right next to Steven Universe Island. I could pretty much see in my head that there would be an idea for me to write a crossover between these two.

But since I had enough of seeing in my head, I stood up. This fake-even-faker-than-that-guy Joy wondered what is wrong with me and why do I look like her but act nothing like her, but from the two times I tripped I just couldn't hear words anymore. Therefore, I completely ignored her (and I'm pretty sure there were other voices too) and walked towards Riley's console, but couldn't even reach that as there was this button which called up a Recall Tube which I tripped on, again, and fell on my face.

Though, I wasn't just sucked up to nowhere. Since their incident from the movie which I cannot describe right now, they added safety measures and stuff.

Then, I looked up at Riley's screen, and saw the car she was in, and that was the last thing I remember before officially passing out.

* * *

I woke up in what looked like my room. There was the bathtub that I slept in, since I still had dreams about our host taking up swimming that were harshly shot down, and there were these pictures that I had drawn and uploaded to deviantART, back in the day when we had a deviantART account. Everything just reminded me of what I am not.

Therefore, I didn't spend much time here and needed to get to work being an emotion and everything. I got into the sundress and picked up the glass and the phone that I had. My aim was still pretty bad from being groggy, so the glass ended up being filled with water that also had soap in it, and when I took a sip, I immediately spit it out.

Then, I walked out of my room, navigating these hallways and stepping down with absolutely no indication that there was no ladder, and ended up in our host's Headquarters - except they were still the fake Headquarters controlling one Riley Andersen from San Francisco, and _it would seem her emotions did not recognize I was not their Joy_.

Just... what.

This needed to be solved immediately.

I picked up my phone again and began scrolling through the contacts. While the movie was still being shown to us, all of us were awake, but since I had fallen asleep due to whatever that train did to me, and since our host doesn't exactly have the most stable sleep schedule, it is fair to assume that a few other emotions were asleep as well. Therefore, the choice of whom to make a call was still rather difficult, just like in that millionaire show.

And of course, at first I decided to call Coolness, and she was asleep already.

While I was hearing that godawful ringtone, Riley's emotions had finally noticed that there was this crazy lady talking to them. Her Sadness came first, and since she pays attention to details, she pointed out that when I came to this place, my dress was shorter. I just said "Whatever, it's not like I'm undressing in front of you." I then stepped aside, since I had been blocking the console for the emotions, and they began gathering while I stepped to the window that somehow, magically, has two views depending on who you consider the host to be.

Finally, Laimė picked up the call, and I blew up to him. "What the hell? Did you just leave me behind on Inside Out Island, expecting me to mistake it for the actual Headquarters?"

"Klausyk, tikrai dabar tavęs ten nereikia, aš viską sutvarkysiu ir..." [Listen, you're really not needed there right now, I'll take care of everything and...]

"Do you even know? Do you even have any idea how long I wandered Willy Wonka's chocolate factory before I realized I was in MarissaTheWriter Island and _not_ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island?"

"That was when we gave you a timeout because you were causing trouble with our English." Another voice pointed out. Oh, how I hate Writer's Block. I understand, any team of emotions needs five people, but sometimes, I still secretly wish they didn't.

"Whatever. When's the next Train of Thought passing by? And you'd better hurry, you cannot handle ideas while I'm gone. Those are mine, since I suggested we go see Inside Out in the first place."

"Inside Out?" This time, one of Riley's emotions had noticed that I was acting rather hotheaded, and spoke things I shouldn't have spoken.

I put down the phone and began explaining. "You see, it is this movie where you are the main characters..."

"We're not real?" Riley's Fear pointed out. "The worst scenario ever! Quick, we need to discuss together!" At his command, Riley's other emotions gathered, while I just walked up to the door and waited for the Train of Thought to come, not even bothering to talk to anyone as I took a sip of soap-filled water, then spit immediately, not even hitting anything.

However, the call was still on. So, I decided to shut it off. "Bring the Train of Thought to Inside Out Island. I don't care what it takes. Goodbye." I hit the red button and got my phone in some pocket you don't know about.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real Headquarters...

"Idėjos. Idėjos..." [Ideas. Ideas...] Laimė walked around, looking for where the ideas could be stored, before realizing that he stepped on something that was not an object, but rather another living emotion.

"Watch where you're going!" She shrieked. That turned out to be Coolness, rather painfully awoken from what she loves to call a "beauty sleep" without realizing the truth that our sleep schedules are out of sync with each other and with our host, and therefore that is just a label. She is like that.

"Ne, rimtai, kur idėjos?" [No, seriously, where are the ideas?] Laimė asked again, expecting Coolness to know something other than "just shut up" (and being wrong).

Luckily, though, Writer's Block came to her help. "The ideas generally come upstairs, to Short-Term Memory, but Creativity never lets me there..." Gee, I wonder why I don't.

Then, though, Irritation took her hand and pulled her up the ladder. They just felt they needed to get the ideas for me or something.

"It's not upstairs if there are no stairs!" Coolness shouted from below, but was pretty much unheard as Irritation began looking through the ideas, slightly lighting up (think a candle flame) whenever she saw a typo on one of them.

Then, though, Writer's Block pulled out an idea, and Irritation immediately looked at it and read the inscription on it. " _Due to a dual personality, my mind has two sets of emotions._ That's not an idea, that's a factual statement about us."

"Like the fact that I'll never understand any of these ideas." Writer's Block fell on her face once again, while Irritation descended to meet Coolness.

"Alright, here's an idea." Irritation held up the bulb.

Coolness, though, remained unimpressed. "Don't show it to me. Remember: with ideas, we have to act the exact same way as Creativity would. What would Creativity do?"

"Įdėtų idėją į valdymo pultą ir ieškotų kitos." [She would put the idea to the console and look for another.] Bjaurastis answered what she was never supposed to.

"B-bet be Krieitiviti gal mums nereikia... dar ji supyks..." [B-but without Creativity maybe we shouldn't... lest she get angry...] Baimė got all nervous in her high-pitched voice. As if I ever "get angry" at anything.

"That only matters if you push a button on a console. That paints it in an emotion. The ideas are already predetermined and have the exact same effect on the host, no matter what. Right, Logic?" Coolness elaborated. Logic, though, was probably looking at a programming contest problem and didn't even listen.

Having looked towards Logic's side for enough, Coolness thus just swiped the idea from Irritation and plugged it into one of many idea slots, and told others to look from more.

Our host, at the time, was in a mall (I think), and therefore didn't show any signs of having come up with the idea. But that was only the beginning of a disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

When I finally returned to Headquarters, our host was briefly explaining the deal to our mother, actually using the emotion names we picked up from Inside Out, and not the translated ones I found on an idea bulb maybe a month ago. Lesson learned: never, ever let me be in charge of translating the Pixar movies to Lithuanian. (I still have no idea how they got "La Stew" from "Ratatouille", I'll give you that.)

Therefore, I watched the scene on the screen as I descended the ladder. Just a moment ago I had passed Short-Term Memory and seen that Writer's Block was not there, but I learned everything about that fateful day from others. When there are ten people watching each other at most of the times, it is hard to hide anything, and the rogue Sadness looked depressed by realizing that simultaneously with me.

But she was of no importance to me. Instead, I got at the console again and pulled a headset from under the piano part. It is a wireless headset used to a) listen to what our host is thinking and b) command stuff to be thought via the microphone, sort of like the fanfic in this very database called Intercom (great read, definitely).

On a normal day, our host would act as an individual, thinking stuff of her own, and I accepted that. But not today. Today, all the thoughts I heard sounded exactly like some of the past encounters I had in Headquarters with everyone. I could even recognize the voices; that's how accurate they were.

I put the headset back down to its place and turned the office chair to face the other nine. "Well done, everyone. We fucked up big time, and this time I was completely not responsible for it."

While the nine chatted among themselves, I decided to pick up an idea to remedy all of it, at least partially. It involved writing a post on our Tumblr blog, still acting on behalf of our host. The final post, once we got back home and got to a computer and were able to write it, looked like this:

" _Just watched Inside Out; is there any way to make me_ not _think in terms of the emotions every time I do something?_ "

* * *

Anyway, since we made it this far, here's a sped-up version of what happened until our first story here.

Since February 2014, I have a rule that if I'm entering a new fandom, Caliborn (as real in our mind as any imaginary friend in yours) has to write for it first. Unfortunately, I had broken it with Back to the Future (as Coolness pointed out to me), but since the final word is mine, I reinstated it with Inside Out.

Therefore, for this special event, I actually invited Caliborn to Headquarters. I taught him how to use the piano, and he began writing, and then there was that brief part which for some reason is narrated in the third person, even though I was there.

That's it, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post, obviously, is real. Here: <http://istrige-namuose.tumblr.com/post/128416907888/just-watched-inside-out-is-there-any-way-to-make>
> 
> Oh, and if you want to ask me what I thought of Inside Out: don't. I am not writing what could only be called [Yet Another Inside Look at Inside Out](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11349631/1/An-Inside-Look-at-Inside-Out). I want to be original, please.
> 
> Oh, and one last thing. If you're wondering what Personality Islands our host has, have a link to a table I made: <http://homestuck.lt/ff/Personality%20Islands%20list.htm> (Though, I really need to update that thing soon. - 2016 02 19)


	2. Seventh Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **[CreativityTheEmotion]**_ Let's be honest here: I am never, ever going to be honest about my feelings. Therefore, if you remember a version of this story which I began with an apology on how I misled everyone by posting these other stories as our host: forget it, because that note was even more misleading than the other one.
> 
> Anyway! The time around Christmas is kind of a big deal for us all here in Headquarters, and surprisingly enough, it is _not_ because it is Christmas. It is actually the anniversary of me appearing in Headquarters as well. That means that we celebrate it in a distinct way.
> 
> * * *

_**"Seventh Anniversary" - December 24, 2015  
** _

For a while, I stood back. The crystal clearness of everything (by the way: my design; you can personally thank me for it) kind of made it hard for anyone to hide, and for the other 364 days of the year, that is fine, but this time, I kind of needed to hide properly. Without knowing better, I just descended to where the Core Memories are and watched Team Lithuanian as they operated the console, while Team Anglophone was in the Back Seat.

For what took like forever, the Christmas Eve lasted, and the discussion went on, and I was thoroughly bored. Yet, I stayed determined, as I kind of needed to make a show like this, just as I did every single year before then.

Finally, we got walking from this other house in this village (because guess what, this village actually has more than one house) and to the other one. Most other lighting disappeared as we entered the night sky, and then I leaped up and threw my hands up, crooking the fingers and hissing, as if I was some monster.

"I am Creativity and I am here to ruin your lives!" I shouted in this impression of Freddy Fazbear or whatever, which wasn't even remotely scary. It did work on the two Fears, though, as they simultaneously got a heart attack and fell over, passing out. The other Lithuanian emotions just glared at me, since I wasn't even being remotely funny, and the fact that I instinctively laughed after this act didn't help, as the others thought I was doing a poor job at making a scary laugh.

"Gerai, bet:" [Okay, but:] The other Joy pointed his finger up, so to make a point: "Visai ne taip buvo." [That's not at all how it happened.]

"And how can you prove it?" I asked.

"Mes galime tai įrodyti, nes tu parašei va šitai, ir tai atrodo daug tikriau." [We can prove it because you wrote this right here and it looks much more real.] The other Disgust pulled out a sheet of paper from under the console, which I recognized as one of the stories I wrote deliberately to put here. Though, since I realized it was a huge mistake, I cleared my mind from it entirely, so it was pretty much a completely new read for me.

As our host got the Christmas presents in the background, I read, not even daring touch the console while on it.

* * *

_**[[Link to a story on this collection: The Creation of Creativity]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6054250/chapters/13879785)** _

* * *

"Ugh, do you really believe this?" I asked, having finished reading.

"Taip?" [Yes?] The other Anger answered.

"Well, in that case let's begin dissecting this. How about we start at the beginning: the Emotions Class is not even remotely a thing." I hit the paper with my fist, making me lose it, but quickly picked it back up.

"But I thought it is, since you wrote about it?" Writer's Block asked me.

"Point me to a place where it would be." I crossed my arms. Seriously? Did they fall for the myth that I'm manufactured somewhere outside this mind? Did _you_ fall for the myth that I'm manufactured somewhere outside this mind? Or at least considered expanding upon the idea, even though it is as fake as the idea that I'm actually Sadness or something?

The other emotions just ignored me, though, and went to work on their console. Yeah, as if I was making some sort of point. It was actually better for me to just celebrate Christmas, rather than this day that I convinced everyone, up to and including our host, was special.

There was only one thing to be done.

I went upstairs to the Observation Deck, crumpled up the story of "false lyes an sander" [sic] into the tightest ball possible and threw it as far as I could, straight to the Memory Pit.

Worst anniversary ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[ANDERSEN'S MIND](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcXNA9ZOkFCviP1AUsC3Hf-LA9Yl_Bu6x) _   
>  _by ASBusinessMagnet / CreativityTheEmotion_   
>  _coming to YouTube on January 2016_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Huh. Oh. Never really meant for that to pop up on a thing that isn't a video, but hey, since it's up, might as well comment on it. I am making a subtitle parody based on the Russian dub of Inside Out, and if you like such things, you can check it out.
> 
> With that last note, I bid you all farewell once again, and hope to meet you in a story that isn't as much of a disaster.


	3. The Creation of Creativity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _[CreativityTheEmotion]_** There used to be some bullshit explaining how I am sorry for writing everything else that I claimed was written by ASBusinessMagnet, but let's face it: we're two different people. Period.

**_"The Creation of Creativity" - December 24, 2008_ **

"Congratulations on passing the Emotions Class, soon to be Joy." A robotic voice announced.

I was standing in a tunnel, with one dark side and one light side. This, as I was taught, would be the end of my journey here, and from that point on I would get to live with an actual host. I was excited to meet my own companion Anger, Fear, Disgust and yes, even Sadness. I was excited to step into this new world, and therefore I patiently listened to the last commands given to me.

"As a last reminder, once you enter your designated host, you will be reduced to being virtually non-verbal, and your surroundings will appear barren. This is a normal consequence of living the life of someone who is only months or up to two years old, and you should not panic about it. Simply follow the instructions given to you on your classes and ensure your host's safe and fulfilling life. Please step towards the light, soon to be Joy."

With those last words, I excitedly ran towards the light, which proceeded to engulf me. I didn't even notice how the light consumed me whole, disintegrating my being and transporting me to my host.

* * *

When I stopped running and opened my eyes, I began looking around my new surroundings.

Unfortunately, though, those were nothing like what I was told they would be. From the looks of it, my host was actually around twelve, with at least a few Personality Islands already growing. Standing above everything on the islands were two flags: one composed out of three horizontal stripes, from top to bottom, yellow, dark green and red, and the other almost entirely blue, but with a ring of golden stars around its center. (That, as I would later learn, was Patriotism Island, hosting the flags of Lithuania and the European Union. Just so you know.)

I looked back to the Headquarters and the control panel. It seemed that a few emotions were already at the panel, but besides the colors, I couldn't make out that much more. 'Great,' I muttered to myself, 'I have a... near blind...'

Then, it hit me. I had trouble thinking of even the simplest of sentences. It was like being short of breath, except mentally, and besides, I was taught that emotions don't really need to breathe in the sense that humans do. Keep in mind, though, that I couldn't even have thought of this simple metaphor by then, and was pretty much reduced to being non-verbal as I took cautious steps towards the control panel to observe my colleagues.

As I predicted, since this was a 12 year old's mind, there was already an ensemble of five emotions, including a version of myself. But why am I here... if all five are here too? I mustered when I heard the emotions, talking amongst themselves, watching as our host walked through the night sky.

"O, kokios gražios žvaigždės..." [Oh, how the stars are nice...] The alternate version of me spoke in a masculine voice. Despite it being in a different language, the thoughts raced through my head too, helping me understand the words perfectly; just being unable to translate them to English.

"Ir vėl tu su tom savo žvaigždėm. Nenuskrisim ten. Taškas." [You again with your stars. We can't fly there. Period.] Another male emotion - I must assume it is Disgust - rather rudely responded to the other Joy.

"O nepagalvojot, kad aplink tas žvaigždes nėra planetų?" [Hey, didn't you think of the fact that there are no planets around these stars?] The only female in the group, most likely Fear, joined the conversation.

"Koks liūdnas tas kosmosas... viskas taip toli ir taip nyku..." [How sad it must be in space... everything is so far away and so bland...] This voice belonged to Sadness. Every time any Sadness in our classroom spoke, she made me shiver.

"Tiesiog eikim tų dovanų. Padiskutuosim, kai žinosim, kokios tos dovanos." [Let's just go for the presents. We'll discuss when we know what the presents are.] Finally, I heard Disgust. Most of the emotions were male, and I could only assume that this was a child who had already developed morals.

Unexpectedly, though, the other Joy clapped his hands. "Gerai, teisingai sakai. Einu patikrinti, kas dovanų. Nesugadinkit visko, kol išeinu!" [Okay, you're right. I'm going to check for presents. Don't ruin everything while I'm gone!] He turned around and walked towards the back door. I quickly hid behind the Christmas tree that was in Headquarters, because I knew that the other emotions weren't expecting me to join their ranks.

I also concluded another thing: since this kid's Joy was the most disposable of in this case, his life must have been depressing. I then declared it to be my duty to fix that. Not in words, though. I... my host needed English classes first.

Once Joy had gone for good, I stepped away from the tree. Unfortunately, I had stepped in too far, and the tree and the toys on it jingled slightly. Not too much, but enough to get the other four's attention. I knew this as they stopped their host - no one should suffer outside in the middle of a winter night, and therefore this issue was most likely really serious.

"Kas čia dabar, Laime? Kodėl taip atrodai? Staiga vėl panorai mergina tapt?" [What's going on, Joy? Why do you look like that? Did you suddenly want to become a girl again?] Disgust was the first to speak, and made a particularly bad impression of a female voice.

"Visiems aišku, kad mergina būti negalim. Čia abiem: ir Laimei, ir Baisuliui." [Everyone knows that we can't be a girl. This is for both Joy and Fear.] Anger boomed. Fear suddenly ran away in no direction in particular, and I assumed that she was the other one called.

"Prašėm dovanų atnešti, o ne šitą nesąmonę." [We asked you to bring presents and not this nonsense.] Disgust crossed his hands.

"Well..." I began speaking, only having a general idea of the fact that if I know some English, then the other emotions in our host's Headquarters must know too.

"Čia... angliškai?" [Is this... English?] Sadness spoke, thinking he knows what's going on.

"O kas bus, jei ir kiti pradės angliškai kalbėti? Nepavirsime emigrantu?" [But what will happen if others begin speaking English as well? Won't we turn into an emigrant?] Fear spoke. She and Sadness backed away from me, taking turns hiding behind each other and hitting the control panel of the Headquarters. Our host slightly lost the rhythm of his feet, but quickly recovered.

Finally, the other Joy returned from being sent to check on presents. Disgust was first to notice, and took a very loud spit once he realized that this was going on. "Dvi Laimės. Negirdėta, neregėta." [Two Joys. Never heard, never seen.]

"Dar viena komandos narė? Šiaip turėjo mūsų būti tik penki, bet nesvarbu. Pasisveikinkime. Aš Laimė, o tu?" [Another member of the team? After all, there were only supposed to be five of us, but it doesn't matter. Let's greet each other. I'm Joy, and you are...?] The other Joy suddenly ran up to me, and I realized that my cover was completely blown.

"So... I am also a Joy and... I don't know what... how to say..." My sentences at the time were completely broken, and the fact that I had to explain myself to another set of five emotions and the fact that I was struggling to speak in my own language didn't help at all.

"Ei, jau sugalvojau! Tu esi čia, kad padėtum man kurti ""Portal": 4-ojo Tūkstantmečio" visatą!" [Hey, I already realized! You are here to help me create the Portal: The 4th Millennium universe!] The other Joy got even more excited than before and led me to where the core memories were hosted. As it turned out, one of them was about the kid beating a game called Portal, and now he was busy creating this... thing based on it. Nothing was clear to me, but I felt like he could be my friend.

"Sure! I will... help you there!" I told the other Joy, while the four others looked at me weirdly.


	4. Dream Productions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _[CreativityTheEmotion]_** Oh, hey. I was reading [The Dream Must Go On!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11430108/1/The-Dream-Must-Go-On-special-Christmas-chapter-up), which was about how Riley's Sadness was given a job at Dream Productions (and how her Joy wasn't), and remembered that I, myself, had visited my own Dream Productions once. I actually had been very excited to tell you all about that experience back then, but working on Andersen's Mind had kind of put me off of that. Well, never fear, Creativity's here, and I will tell everything the way I remember it, along with the brief snippet that I got from our host.

_** "Dream Productions" - November 26, 2015  
** _

That night had been going rather slow. As it turns out, our host literally takes forever to fall asleep at any given point in time, and most of the emotions just go to their own rooms and/or pass out right here (and are to be put to their sleeping places by the still-awake emotions) before then. Therefore, as I finally heard that background hum that indicated that our host is falling asleep (I had already set the Mind World to night mode, as I like the night lights of cities, including the one I'm in, a lot more than the bland daytime view), there were only two souls left awake in Café Mission Control: myself and the other Joy. We were just sitting in our office chairs, hands nowhere near the console, pondering our thoughts for the day and maybe catching a dream.

"Žinai, kartais noriu grįžti į ankstesnius laikus." [You know, sometimes I wish I could go back to earlier times.] The other Joy said.

"Oh, yeah, totally." I laughed. Before my eyes, the entirety of 2010 had flashed. How I and my newfound set of emotions had finally learned English and put it to actual use with actual stories that people read. Well, okay, people didn't always read them, but it's not like I cared all that much. "I would trade everything for just a couple days back in 2010 when I..."

"Ne tuos laikus." [Not those times.] Oh, no, I actually angered him. Oops. "Turiu galvoje laikus dar prieš tave ir tavo komandą." [I mean the times even before you and your team.]

I only groaned. Remember: I have no idea what it would have been like "even before [me] and [my] team." I was the first of my team to appear, and for some reason our designated host was twelve. And now there are two complete sets of emotions. Period.

"Kartais pagalvoju, ar iš viso reikia antros komandos, ir ar tu kartais visko negadini. Tiesiog visi, kuriuos matome iš vidaus, išsiverčia ir su viena komanda." [Sometimes I wonder if we actually really need a second team and if you aren't ruining everything. It's just that everyone whom we see from the inside copes with only one team.]

If I had thought about going to sleep just before this encounter, then by now those hopes were completely ruined. I actually got up from my leaning position, taking a seat rather normally, and crossed my hands. I couldn't believe that pretty much everyone else was conspiring against me, and the other Joy just looked away from me. I even tried to stand up, but it turned out my dress was just too long and I tripped back into my seat.

The other Joy, after hearing the noise, looked back at me. "O galbūt jei neturėtum tos suknelės, nebūtų tokių incidentų." [Well, maybe if you didn't have that dress, there wouldn't be such incidents.]

"Said a member of Team Let's Dress Formally And Just Like Our Host." I spat back and turned away, and the other Joy followed my lead.

As we were both at an impasse, the Train of Thought (which, since then, has been replaced with a much more modern and faster Subway of Thought, as a consequence of our trip to Saint Petersburg, Russia) blew its horns. We both got up to the Observation Deck, racing to see who's faster, and of course, there were some Mind Workers that I would not recognize. Though, it took all of their saying that they're from Dream Productions for me to forget completely that I was ever mad at the other Joy.

Though, it would seem that the other Joy was as excited as I was. But it would only seem. You do not understand the passion I have for Dream Productions and how everything must be exciting for them since I am sure to send in lots of memories. Unfortunately, the downside is that their movies never make sense... which is why I am even more excited to visit the set! It's just like our own version of the Marrissaverse, where everyone contributes a word for a story and sees what the result is.

I thus watched through the window as we were moving towards Dream Pro-

Oh hell no.

I had forgotten. The Train of Thought doesn't run while the host is asleep. (Which is why, when I took it upon myself to design the Subway of Thought, I removed that limitation.)

Toot toot. The Train blew its horn, not realizing its limitation, and I wondered if there was another method of transportation around. Something like the Recall Tubes, except transporting stuff normally, because I will not subject myself to the ridicule that Riley's Joy and Sadness experienced.

I went back up to the Observation Deck and snapped a part of the Recall Tube just hanging there by the ceiling. Because stuff in this Mind World doesn't work like stuff in real life or even stuff in your Mind World, air continuously blew through the pipe, making some sort of force, while the place where it was broken just somehow magically- oh who am I kidding, the Mind Workers that used to be at the Train went on to repair that.

But that didn't matter. What mattered is that there was a continuous force that could push the Train of Thought, initially at the speed of a turtle but continuously picking up, away from Headquarters and to Dream Productions. All hail the genius of Creativity, am I right?

I sat in and watched through the window and saw the passing Islands as we descended deeper and deeper to Dream Productions.

* * *

Half the time, I have no idea what Dream Productions over here are doing. Whenever I catch a dream made by them, it makes even less sense than me if you put me through some drugs which don't exist in this Mind World, and therefore I just don't watch them. (This has changed since this particular event. Just read on.)

This, as it turns out, is evidenced by the culture that Dream Productions has developed. As they are distant and separated from the rest of Mind World, they have begun speaking their own language, which is half Lithuanian, half English and half something else (somehow, the fact that this makes three halves notwithstanding; while I wasn't looking, they probably invented their own version of mathematics as well). And the movie posters are even more impossible to be understood by only a part of our host's mind.

Like this one. There is a green owl, standing behind our host, in a dark room with poor lighting, and the only text on the poster is the title "1000" and the release date "16.01.22". What is even that supposed to be? A 300 parody? We have never even _watched_ 300.

At any rate, I decided to just not question it and have the Dream Productions employee lead me and the other Joy to the stage where we would be playing. Since it was still a deep sleep phase (there are no dreams during deep sleep), they were only testing the equipment out, and by "testing the equipment out" I mean "pointing the Reality Distortion Filter at stuff and seeing what sticks".

And that is the very first thing they do, and first they attempt it with the other Joy. Remember: the other Joy clearly has a masculine demeanor and looks like our host, except with yellow skin and a green suit. Yet, when the Reality Distortion Filter is pointed at him, he ends up looking exactly like Riley's Joy: the pointing hair in the back rather than to the side, a sundress, barefoot. I'm like: _what?_ Then I remember: of course our host knows what Riley's Joy is, so she can be conveyed in the dreams.

So, they snap the picture with their smartphones, show it to the other Joy, we all discuss it for a while, and then they tell _me_ to stand behind the Reality Distortion Filter. I humor them for a while, and they come, taking more pictures than our host during our trip to Saint Petersburg, and show them to me.

I _also_ look like Riley's Joy, except for one thing: instead of glowing bright yellow, for some reason I glow rainbows. How does one even _do_ glow rainbows? That's not how light dispersion works. At all. Once again, our Mind World proves that the laws of physics as they exist in a world that makes sense do not exist here.

"Perfect..." I hear a director mumble to... uh... they don't look like a guy, nor a girl. I mean, I understand, non-binary people exist, but they still leave me confused every now and then. They scribble something on their notepad, being, of course, in their conlang, so I can't understand it. From what the other Dream Productions employees tell me, we're finally having an Inside Out-related dream. It's about time. (But no. When it comes to Undertale, from being completely and utterly not interested in it to having a dream based on it took less than 24 hours.)

"Hey. Did you know that I write as well?" I ask the dream director, and they look up at me.

"Oh, yeah, totally! I'm a huge fan of your works. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host is my all-time _favorite_."

Spectators of the Host.

This _cannot_ end well.

And... that is about all I got. The next hour and a half were still mumblings that I struggled to understand, and even when the camera was on and we had instructions on what to do and where to go, I still had no clue what the dream is actually about. It's kind of hard to make out any detail when every single actor (other than me and the other Joy, of course) is a potato.

* * *

And then, it happens. Due to no explicable reason, that meter (which is clearly stolen from the AsapSCIENCE video about lucid dreaming) switches to "AWAKE". This, of course, means that our host is, well, awake, and can write down what actually happened. But there is only one problem: someone has to push the console buttons to write it down.

Luckily, though, Dream Productions is literally wired to Headquarters via recall tubes, as the memories from where we live go straight to where they live before anything else is done with them. That's right; they just stay there during the night before they are ported over to Long-Term Memory. Anyway, the point is: we can board a recall tube, and since there is no collateral destruction going on _unlike the Mind World of a certain Riley Andersen I could mention_ , I go there fast.

"Write it down." I hit the piano keys, and a dissonant chord plays.

"Creativity! What are you doing? Where have you-" Writer's Block, being the clingy bastard she is, is the first to greet me. I only shake her off and push the keyboard again, this time actually creating something that sounds like music.

" _Write it down._ " I repeat.

* * *

_**[ASBusinessMagnet, 2015 11 26, 03:15 UTC+2]** _ _Dreamt about watching an alternate version of Inside Out, which is focused mostly on the interaction between Riley (who for some reason exists in the Mind World, as well as where I live), Joy, Bing Bong and another "imaginary friend dealie" that is basically her singing persona who sings exactly an octave apart. Roughly halfway through this movie, Bing Bong makes his sacrifice, but seconds after making it out, Riley and Joy fall in again. In the end, Joy apparently made her own sacrifice and Riley instead is faced with a reincarnated Joy who glows rainbows and whom someone tries to throw a bookshelf at, ending up falling_

_**[03:25]** there was also something about Riley having to eat some chocolate pill to transform to the singing persona (whose purpose and relation to Bing Bong is still unclear)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_[CreativityTheEmotion]_** And... yeah. Ever since then, I've been interested in lucid dreaming (again), and starting from 2016, I'm actually writing down what happened during every night... well, time when we slept, even if it is not necessarily night. Even if I didn't see anything resembling a dream, likely because either a) the camera was not on or b) the other Fear managed to convince Dream Productions that "oh no, let's play up the fear of us becoming blind/deaf/mute/all three combined".
> 
> I just hope I'm not invited to act again. I will not race against the clock again like this.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _ANDERSEN'S MIND_   
>  _by ASBusinessMagnet / CreativityTheEmotion_   
>  _coming to YouTube on January 2016_


	5. The Good Emotion - SHORT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **[CreativityTheEmotion]**_ Obviously, this contains HUGE spoilers for The Good Dinosaur. Though, everyone in this fandom has already watched every Pixar movie anyway, so, yeah.

_The present day, ± 1,000,000 years..._

Arlo was happy to finally see his father again, after having thought he was dead. They walked around the field, knowing that nothing shall separate them again, except for the coldness emanating from the being of Arlo's "father". He looked down and noticed that...

* * *

_January 27, 2016..._

"Nepalieka pėdsakų." [He doesn't leave footsteps.] A child said.

In a cinema in Kaunas, during a screening of The Good Dinosaur, people inside were transfixed by the events on the screen. Though, the children were the least affected by a heartwarming moment suddenly taking a jab in their hearts, and allowed themselves to make comments throughout the screening

Of course, they could not have known of what was happening next to them...

* * *

"That's it. Guess who's fired: Every single one of you. Including me. These kids are way better at being emotions than we are. Now we just need a way to bring them over here." Creativity said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**[CreativityTheEmotion]**_ You can pretty much guess what we thought of The Good Dinosaur. I was thinking we should expand this into a full recount of what we saw, but I'm like, nah.


End file.
